The Days Between the New Year
by Rayne Tam
Summary: 1st naruto fic.When Shikamaru gets abducted,an old clan begins to rise from the darkness.Wheres Shikamaru and what does the clan want from him?Xero says its a Shika-whump fest.ButI promise its not like that the entire time,though it may seem like it.
1. Who's the Imposter What, You?

Title: The days between the new year

Spoilers: after Sasuke left, but before Shippuden

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I when I rule the world I will. Period.

This chapter's a little short I know but the chapters should get longer.

**_Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto_**

Early Morning, Konaha, Hokage's mansion.

Choji yawned breaking the morning silence.

"Hey!!" Tsunade snapped.

Choji's mouth snapped shut.

" Oh, sorry," Choji said scratching the back of his head.

Tsunade sighed.

"Anyway, that's it. I want you guys back this afternoon."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Understood". Neji said.

"Okay, we deliver the medicine then head straight back. It's a drag but, I'm guessing Lady Tsunade has another mission for us" Shikamaru instructed.

Neji nodded.

"Can't we make-"

"No, Choji" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Tsunade will be pissed if we don't go strait back, sorry Choji."

Neji and Shikamaru began walking in the direction of the next village over.

"Choji, you` coming?" Shikamaru called over his shoulder.

Choji ran after Shikamaru and Neji.

Something shifted in the darkness of a bush near by. Neji noticed then smirked.

**_Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto _**

****

Around lunch, at the entrance of Hoshiyami village.

"Aww, man, we're finally done." Shikamaru groaned.

"Can we take a break now, Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"I agree," Neji said.

"I- huh?" Shikamaru turned towards the road leading away from the village, scanning the forest line.

"Who's there!?" Shikamaru shouted.

Silence.

" Come out we know your there!"

Nothing moved.

"fine. Neji, how many are there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm… just one." Neji said.

"Okay, Choji! Over there!" Shikamaru said, pointing at a tree a little ways away.

"Got it, Shikamaru." Choji glared.

_**Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto** _

**Konaha**

*Stamp*

"ugh…Why do I have to do all of this?"

*stamp… shuffle of papers*

"You have to do it sooner or later, Lady Tsunade." Shizune pointed out.

"Why not later?" Tsunade groaned.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade called.

**_Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto_**

**"Choji!" Shikamaru shouted.**

Choji was hurled ten feet away from where Shikamaru had said the unknown person was.

"Heheheh… So you found me out. No wonder Kerame was interested." said a middle-aged man with black hair and eyes.

He wore a white hoodless cloak that faded into a dark blue line on the back. The symbol for power was, also, inscribed on the back.

Under the cloak was a plain netted shirt, black pants, sandals, and a weapons pouch.

The man had his hair up in a medium sized ponytail.

**_Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto_**

Konaha

"Impossible! You're supposed to be out on a mission! You can't be back yet!" Tsunade said, shocked.


	2. Abduction! Where's Shikamaru?

Title: The days between the new year

Spoilers: after Sasuke left, but before Shippuden

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I when I rule the world I will. Period.

Hi! I decided to put the next chapter up now since the last one was so short!

**__**

Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto

"What?" Neji said confused.

"This isn't good." Tsunade groaned.

"Shizune, get Kakashi and Asuma!" Tsunade ordered.

"Right away, ma'am!"

Shizune responded and vanished.

__

I hope they're okay

**__**

Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto

__

This is bad

He made the Ne hand sign and his shadow extended towards the attacker.

Suddenly, there was a small prick of pain on the back of his neck.

"What!?"

Shikamaru's shadow withdrew.

__

Neji said there was only one. Wait!

"Neji." Shikamaru looking back over his shoulder.

"You couldn't have noticed any sooner." Said the imposter Neji.

Shikamaru's vision blurred for a moment.

__

A sedative?

Shikamaru vanished, appeared next to Choji, then Shikamaru and Choji appeared behind a tree in the forest.

__

At least Choji's alive.

Shikamaru pulled the needle out pf his neck and cast it a few inches away from where Choji was laying.

"What do they want?" Shikamaru whispered, peering at the attackers.

__

I have to finish this quickly.

Shikamaru made the Ne hand sign again.

Nothing happened this time.

__

My jutsu won't activate. This drug's suppressing my chakra.

"You'll know soon enough."

Said the imposter, who had transformed back into a pale blonde with gray eyes.

His cloak was black fading to a dark red line on the back of it.

The symbol for Strength was inscribed on the back.

The rest of his attire was similar to his companion except his hair was to short for a pony tail.

"Choji!" Shikamaru whispered.

Choji groaned.

"Choji, lady Tsunade will be sending reinforcements soon, hang in there!" Shikamaru murmured to him.

"But what about you?" Choji whispered.

" If they wanted me dead, we wouldn't be talking right now. I'll be fine, for now…"

Shikamaru collapsed.

"Shikamaru!?" Choji said.

No response.

__

…Damn it!

__

There's two of them, and I can barely…Move!

"Momachi (no this is not a misspelled Momochi this is his name!)."

The blonde said to the black haired man.

"He's unconscious, let's go."

"Why don't we kill fatty over there, Keroku?" Momachi complained.

__

I'm Not Fat…I'M CHUBBYYY!!!

" It's unnecessary." Keroku said, walking in the direction of Choji and Shikamaru's hiding place.

Choji reached into his shuriken pouch.

He stood up, jumped from behind the tree, and hurled the shuriken.

"What!?" Momachi said.

Keroku and Momachi leaped out of the way.

"He shouldn't be able to move!" Momachi said, skidding on the ground.

__

If I can hold out until back up arrives-

"Not enough." Keroku said, appearing behind Choji.

Before Choji could react, Keroku hit him at the base of the neck.

Choji fell to the ground.

Keroku bent down and threw Shikamaru over his shoulder.

"Let's go" Keroku said then vanished.

"Hmph, I told you we should've killed fatty." Momachi smirked, then vanished as well.

**__**

Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto

Several minutes later, Kakashi, Asuma, and Neji arrived in front of Hoshiyami village.

"Choji!" Asuma ran over to Choji and checked his pulse.

"I'm taking him back to Konaha." Asuma said looking around.

He picked up a needle that was a few inches away from Choji.

He looked closely at it.

"Neji, can you see them any where?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm…" Neji began searching with his Byakugan.

"Kakashi." Asuma held up the needle.

"It looks like they used a sedative."

Kakashi took the needle and examined it.

"Yeah, okay, hurry back to the village with Choji. I'll send Neji back when we find Shikamaru." Kakashi handed the needle back to Asuma.

"I'll take it to Tsunade."

Asuma picked up Choji and vanished.

"Neji?"

Neji nodded.

"I've located them. They're 300 yards east." Neji said.

"Let's go." Kakashi and Neji vanished.


	3. The Sevion Clan,it's only the beginning!

Title: The days between the new year

Spoilers: after Sasuke left, but before Shippuden

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I when I rule the world I will. Period.

Hello again! Here's the next chapter( Obviously -_-) Enjoy!

**__**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time, Konaha hospital

Tsunade walked out of Choji's room and into the lobby. Asuma walked over to Tsunade.

"He's fine" Tsunade sighed.

Asuma sighed, also "what a relief."

"Anyway, I think I recognize the formula of the sedative in the needle"

Tsunade crossed her arms.

"You think?" Asuma asked.

"Yes. Let me check my records."

Tsunade and Asuma left the hospital and walked to the Hokage's Mansion. Tsunade searched through a old book that said "records" on the front.

"Yes… Here it is" Tsunade set the book down.

"Well?" Asuma asked.

"It's from a clan, the Sevion clan," Tsunade said.

"The Sevion clan?"

"Yeah, their village was ravaged by several enemy attacks and the clan was annihilated during the first great war"

"Just their clan?" Asuma asked.

" That's right. They were in a separate, smaller village, the village hidden in the Sky. Most of the villagers were of the Sevion clan."

"I see, so did any of the other villagers survive?"

Tsunade nodded. "One child escaped, but she wasn't of the Sevion clan, plus she died in one of the ambushes on the Leaf."

"Hmm… what was her name?" Asuma asked walking over to one of the windows and throwing out his cigarette.

"I belief her name was… Mashia Tenary" Tsunade said, focusing her eyes on the book, then she looked up at Asuma.

" Anyways it is a sedative, but…" Tsunade looked back down at the book.

"But?…"Asuma asked.

"…"

Tsunade sighed. "After a few hours it begins damaging internal organs!"

**__**

NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto

**_Somewhere in the land of fire_**

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Keroku!" Momachi shouted.

"Hmm?…" Keroku stopped on the next branch.

"He's bleeding." Momachi said.

"Okay the damage won't be severe yet." Keroku set Shikamaru down and pulled out yet another needle and injected it into Shikamaru's neck.

"We have to hurry now. He'll wake very soon." Keroku threw Shikamaru back over his shoulder.

"Right" Momachi smiled. They jumped forward, moving on to the next branch.

**__****__**

NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto

**_The Hokage's mansion _**

" There is a cure but it died with the village." Tsunade said.

Asuma turned towards the door.

"If you search the ruins you might find something. It's a long shot, but there's not much else you, or I, can do without the sedative or the cure."

Asuma continued walking towards the door.

"Asuma! Are you going there, or not?" Tsunade demanded.

"Yeah, I'm going.I'll be back as soon as I find some kind of answer." Asuma said.

"I'll have Shizune show you where it is."

Shizune walked over to Asuma. "Follow me." Asuma and Shizune left, closing the door gently.

"Hmm…I hope they find something."

**__**

NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNar

**_Early morning, Land of Fire border _**

Momachi and Keroku landed in a clearing.

" Allll riiigghht, we're here! Let's hurry up and get down there!" Momachi rushed.

"Make sure nobody's watching." Keroku said.

Momachi slowly scanned 360 degrees of forest. Then looked up.

"All clear!" Momachi reported.

Keroku bit his thumb and slammed his hand onto the ground.

Kakashi and Neji watched from a safe distance. The ground began shaking.

Keroku and Momachi jumped back from where Keroku had slammed his hand down. A huge, stone pillar shot up from the ground hurling debris in every direction. There was an opening big enough for three people in the pillar.

Shikamaru stirred.

"We Better hurry" Momachi said.

They stepped into the space and a lift went down with them in it. Kakashi, followed by Neji, dashed towards the pillar. The ground began shaking again.

"Neji go back to Konaha and let Asuma and Tsunade know where their hideout is." Kakashi said, skidding into the new lift.

"Right." Neji turned and headed back to the village.

…Kakashi walked into a room with many Stalagmites and Stalactites

__

Know one's around. I better locate Shikamaru.

There were two passages leading in opposite directions. Kakashi made a shadow clone, which went left and he went right.

**__****__**

NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto

**_Late morning, hidden sky village ruins. _**

"There's nothing here" Shizune said, discouraged.

"I'm not finding anything either" Asuma said.

Shizune looked down. "I guess we should report this to Lady Tsunade. Maybe Kakashi found some information."

"yeah." Asuma walked over to Shizune. Suddenly the ground gave way under their feet.

"Move!" Asuma shoved Shizune away from the collapsing ground.

There were several crashing sounds as tons of dirt, and Asuma, fell into the whole. After the dirt and dust had settled, Shizune ran to the gap in the ground.

"Asuma!"

There was a moment of silence. Then a ton of rumble shifted, then turned over.

Asuma groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess we missed this spot" Asuma said, coughing.

"YOU GUESS!"

Shizune shouted.

"You could've **died** just then!"

Asuma shrugged. "Never mind. There's an entrance down here."

Shizune jumped down. "Really?"

"Yeah." Asuma walked towards the darkened corridor.

"Let's go." Asuma and Shizune vanished into the darkness of the passageway.

**__**

NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto

**_Late morning, Konaha, Hokage's Mansion_**

"I see." Tsunade said.

"Where's Asuma Sensei, anyway?" Neji asked.

"He's searching the Sky village ruins for any information on a cure for The Sedative."

Neji crossed his arms. "A cure? He may have already received it."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "When?"

"When we were trailing them, they stopped and injected something into Shikamaru. After that the presence of the sedative in his body began diminishing away quickly over time. He's more then likely awake right now." Neji said.

"In that case. Get Asuma and Shizune. Then go back up Kakashi…" Tsunade ordered.

"Understood." Neji went to leave.

"And take Naruto and Sakura with you." Tsunade added.

Neji opened the door and left.


	4. Danger Aproaches! Shizune victim of

Title: The days between the new year

Spoilers: after Sasuke left, but before Shippuden

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but when I rule the world I will. Period.

It's finally here! I finally finished the next chapter!

**__**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midday, outside Ichiraku's ramen

"Mmm…That was delicious!" Naruto smiled.

"Hmm?" Naruto glanced up.

"Oh, hey, Sakura! What's up?" Naruto shouted to Sakura, waving.

"Hi, Naruto, I was just going to the Hokage's mansion." Sakura said.

"You got a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of . Shikamaru's dad asked me to help Shikamaru with the preparations for the New Years festival," Sakura said.

"So… Are you finished then?" Naruto asked, hopefully.

"There's no way I'd be done yet, you idiot! Anyways, Shikamaru's supposed to be back from one of his missions today. I'm going to meet him." Sakura said.

"Oh…." Naruto stared at her.

__

hmm, I was going to ask her on a date

"What's with that face?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing, Sakura…"Naruto grumbled.

Sakura gave him a suspicious look for a moment, then glanced up.

"Oh! Hi Neji!" Sakura shouted, as Neji jumped down next to them.

"Sakura, Naruto, you need to come with me on a mission." Neji said.

"Why? You can't handle it on your own?" Naruto mocked.

"Naruto! DON'T BE RUDE!!!" Sakura punched Naruto over the head.

"OWWWWwww…" Naruto groaned, as he hit the ground.

"Neji, I can't afford to go with you on a mission right now, I have to go meet Shikamaru." Sakura said, while Naruto, laying on the ground, threw his hand up in the air, which twitched a few times.

"He won't be back. Lady Tsunade ordered me to take you as well." Neji said.

"But, Shikamaru's dad said he'd be at the Hokage's Mansion right about now. What's going on, Neji?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain on the way, let's go."

Neji and Sakura vanished.

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto said, standing up and vanishing.

**_Konaha forest, not long after they departed_**

"What!?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"How long `till it becomes fatal!?" Sakura asked.

"It seems they've given him an antidote already. Kakashi is at their hideout gathering information." Neji said.

"That's good." Sakura sighed.

"Sooo…We're backing up Kakashi sensei, eh?" Naruto said to himself, smugly

"We're here." Neji said.

They landed beside a giant hole.

"Holy crap! It's huge!"

Naruto said, taking a step back in surprise, Sakura made the same, big-eyed, jaw-dropped face as Naruto.

Sakura knelt down next to the large gap in the ground and brushed her had along the edge.

She brought her hand up and looked at it.

" It's new. The soil's all torn up." Sakura said.

" I hope they're okay."

__

Byakugan!

Neji searched the ground below.

"There are underground tunnels. I can't see them but Tsunade said they were looking for a cure. Be careful there seems to be a dark aura emitting from some where down there." Neji observed.

"A dark aura, huh?" Naruto said glaring down into the hole for a moment.

Sakura glanced at him for a moment.

_Naruto..._ Sakura thought.

Naruto's head jerked up.

"Let's go find them then!" Naruto declared, jumping into the hole.

"Hey! Wait, Naruto!" Sakura jumped in next to him, and Neji followed.

"I'll go first." Neji said, using his Byakugan.

Neji, Sakura, then Naruto vanished into the darkened corridor.

Wind whispered softly through the tunnel.

**__**

Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto

Deeper in the ruins

"Eh… I can't see anything! Do you have a torch or something Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Even if I did, I don't have a lighter or any matches." Sakura said.

_***Thud***_

"Oww! Don't shove me Naruto!" Sakura punched blindly backwards.

*_**Thwack!***_

"Ouch!" Naruto moaned.

"There's light up ahead." Neji said.

Naruto stared into the darkness.

"I can't see anything." Naruto said squinting now.

"Just keep moving. It's ahead."

Neji, Sakura and Naruto walked into a dirt room.

A single candle sat on the floor.

"WHAT!? Only One CANDLE!" Naruto shouted in agony.

"Naruto! You'll blow it out!" Sakura said, slapping her hand over his mouth.

Neji knelt down, while Sakura punched Naruto. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"There's blood here." Neji said.

"What?" Sakura asked, astonished, dropping the dazzled Naruto.

She walked next to Neji and knelt down next to him. There were three drops of blood near the candle.

"Where'd it come from?" Sakura asked.

__

I wonder if I even **want** to know

"hmm…" Neji looked a few feet away.

There was a book lying on the ground.

"I don't know." Neji said walking over to the book.

He bent down to pick it up. Suddenly a hand shot out from the dark and grabbed Neji's wrist.

"Ngh!"

Neji grabbed the persons wrist and flung him over his shoulder and Naruto and Sakura dodged out of the way. After the dust settled a groan came from the person. Asuma sat up and rubbed his wrist.

"Asuma Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said.

"Don't touch that book. Some type of genjutsu's been cast on it." Asuma said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked standing up.

"Haaaaaaaa!" A scream ripped through the darkness.

"What was that?" Sakura said.

"Here she comes again." Asuma said holding his arms in a guard position.

"Wha?…" Naruto stared blankly.

Sakura and Neji put their guards up. A breeze roared through the room. The candle flickered.

"Aaugh!" Naruto screamed as he was thrown against a wall.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted moving in his direction.

"Huh?"

"Don't put your guard down!" Asuma said pushing Sakura side ways. At that instant Asuma just disappeared.

"But! It can't be! That was Shizune!" Sakura said.

"Wha, What happened to Asuma Sensei?" Naruto groaned and stood up.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked.

The wind filled the room again. The candle threatened to go out.

Asuma came spinning down out of nowhere crashing hard on the floor. He then slammed into the wall furthest away from where he had originally landed.

"Asuma Sensei!" Sakura Shouted.

Someone stopped over the book.

"Ngh!" Neji looked at the person.

__

It's Shizune!

"heh-heh-heh. Your resistance is futile" A warped voice said.

Asuma stood up. Blood dripped from his fingers.

"Sensei! Your bleeding!" Sakura ran over and started examining the injury.

"It's just a scratch" Asuma said.

"Hey, Shizune! What's the big idea?" Naruto shouted.

"Any who try to desecrate this place will be destroyed!" Shizune's warped voice said.

"Don't bother, Shizune's being controlled by another being." Neji said.

"Another being?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura, see if you can release the spirit from Shizune. Naruto and I will hold her still."

Sakura nodded.

"Right." Naruto and Sakura said.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Four other Naruto's appeared in a few puffs of smoke.

"Shadow clones… It doesn't matter how many of you there are the results will be the same." Shizune prepared to attack.

"Let's grab her!" the Naruto's shouted charging forward surrounding her.

They proceeded to tackle her.

"We got you now!"

Shizune squirmed. There was a *puff* sound a second afterwards.

"Hold still!" said another Naruto said.

"Okay, Sakura, Now!" Neji said.

Sakura ran over and put two fingers on the struggling Shizune's forehead.

"Release!" Sakura said.

Shizune stopped struggling then, collapsed.

Naruto's clones vanished in a few puffs of smoke. Sakura checked Shizune.

"She's fine now, but we should get her to the hospital." Sakura said.

She looked over at the book.

"_The Sevions' medicine ninja tools and jutsu_" Sakura read.

"Is this what you were looking for, Asuma Sensei?"

Asuma stood up and walked over to the book and looked at it, as if to confirm the title. He was pressing his hand against his injury.

"Yeah. That's what we came here for." Asuma continued to stair at the book.

"Okay." Sakura made some hand signs then touched the book.

"Eh! Sakura don't touch it!" Naruto shouted.

"You idiot. I'm releasing that spirit that was sealed to this book." Sakura said picking the book up.

"Oh…" Naruto looked at the book curiously.

The candle dwindled, then died.

Suddenly, the room began to shake.

"Eh! What now?" Naruto shouted.

"It's caving in! Let's go!" Asuma shouted over the rumbling.

He picked Shizune up and ran towards the exit. Naruto, Sakura, and Neji ran quickly after him.

Several minutes later, outside the shaking cave, Asuma, Sakura and Neji jumped out.

"Where's Naruto?" Asuma asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" a shout came from the dark, crumbling corridor.

Naruto ran out of the corridor and jumped out of the gigantic hole just as it collapsed right after he landed on the edge of the hole next to Sakura and co.

"Oh, man. That was close!" Naruto squeaked, eyes huge looking back at the dust, debree and dirt in the whole.

Sakura looked at the book.

"Let's go back to Konaha." Asuma said.

Neji thought..Naruto thought. 


	5. authors note

**Authors Note *Blah* *because I says soes***

**I'm currently doing some severe editing and I promise it'll be better. In the mean time I'm going to be slowly removing chapters. After I'm done editing I'll put the edited versions up, pinky promise!**

jkdfljjkfdfgcvbzjvcvbj,v .,kcnjvlhsvbjkdsvnlkdvbh.,cbnmx,,bv.,cvbmxzdnsdks svhdk,svbjk,svh ,vk,jbsdvdsa m,dvbsm,dvnjsvbmvf k,dbjsvd msvnj,dvbsd nmsvdbnmvd msvnbv nmdsvbd svnmdvbsm,dv sndvsmd svmn dvsnmdv skn fghj blk jag,nm kjkbh ,gjf lkja lk

The above is filler so they won't take down my chapter XD This is so confusing....


End file.
